Happy Birthday Hestia
by bookworm520
Summary: It's Hestia's birthday...what will Sirius get?


**A:N/ I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

**I wrote this for my best friend's birthday. Her favorite character is Sirius! Hope you love it!**

"LILLLLLYYYYYY!" the red headed girl sighed and glanced up from her book.

"What do you want Black?" she said, shoving books into her shoulder bag. The shaggy haired boy raised a hand to his heart.

"Lily!" I'm offended." He said following her out the large glass doors of the library. "I thought we were much closer than last names" he gasped fake tears rising to his eyes. Lily whirled around, wand in hand. She pushed it to his throat.

"Sirius Black you will tell me what you want or you will leave me alone" she hissed, a few people gawking. The boy just smiled.

"Now Lily" he started smoothly pushing her wand down forcefully and putting an arm around her shoulders. "All I want is a simple thing…and to know what has your knickers in a twist?" Lily absentmindedly twirled her hair with her wand. She sighed.

"It had better be very simple considering I'm still holding a lethal weapon and it's just James." She said reluctantly, still holding a slightly menacing tone. Sirius' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't happen to be ready to admit your undying love for him?" he said feigning indifference…badly. Lily laughed.

"When You Know Who starts handing out Christmas wreathes, I'll love James. It's the tutoring thing do you know how bad James is at Charms?" This time Sirius laughed and removed his arm. Lily looked at him, confused.

"What? He keeps accidentally throwing pillows at poor Amos." She smiled wickedly. Amos Diggory had broken her heart repeatedly for two years straight. Sirius smiled with her.

"Poor bloke caught on the wrong end of the James."

"Yes, well James really is bad at Divination…how many times can you predict two peoples marriage?" Sirius laughed harder. Lily squinted her eyes.

"You know, you sound like a dog when you laugh?" Sirius stopped laughing abruptly.

"Are you calling me a dog Lily Evans?" he asked. She punched his arm, and then looked decidedly thoughtful.

"Yes, yes I am." The glint in his eyes told her she'd pay for that one. She changed subjects quickly.

"Now what did you want?" his prankster eyes turned confused, then they brightened with recognition.

"Oh right, do you happen to have…errm…anyideasforHestia'sbirthday?" Clearly uncomfortable, Sirius asked the last part in a hurry. He could already see the anger brewing in Lily's eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that you haven't gotten her a gift!" she seethed. Her glare was scarier than her wand, Sirius cowered.

"Well…. "He stuttered. Lily's hair whipped around her like fire.

"Do not "well" me mister. It's a day before your girlfriend's birthday and you haven't gotten her a gift?" Lily's eyes bored into Sirius'.

Sirius and Hestia Jones had been dating for four months. The longest relationship Sirius or Hestia had ever been in. He'd called her a cheap whore; she'd called him an over-jelled git. Inseparable ever since.

"We…" Sirius stopped at the gaze he received from Lily. "I got her chocolates but then I realized they were mint and…"

"Hestia HATES mint!" Lily interrupted. Sirius held his hands up in surrender.

"I know, I know, which is why I couldn't give those to her. Then I got her a red candy cane necklace before yesterday she said…"

"Hestia rarely wears jewelry and she hates it when people stuff her birthday with Christmas" Lily said slowly, she was calming down. The poor boy really had tried.

"So now…I just don't know what to get her!" he said in exasperation. Only now did Lily notice the dark circles under his eyes. The bloke really had done his best. She supposed she _had_ to help him now, if only for her best friend's sake. She rolled her eyes.

"I have the perfect idea."

"HESTIA JONES! Oh HESTIA JONES!" Sirius threw another pebble. Soon a figure came out.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THROWING STONES AT MY WINDOW!"

"BUT IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BIRTDAY SURPRISE!" Even from a distance, Sirius saw Hestia's eyes roll. In ten minutes, she was standing next to him in the entrance hall.

"Why were you throwing rocks at my window?" she said irritably.

"Hellllloooo so you would come down!" eh answered, as if it was obvious his intentions. Hestia rolled her eyes. Again.

"Well now what?" she said slapping his arm.

"Gasp! You aren't actually suggesting I ruin the surprise are you?" he said with mock horror. Hestia couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not…. But a hint never hurts." She wheedled.

"Well it hurts me. Be patient." Of course, Hestia was anything but patient. A few minutes of silence passed as they trudged through Hogsmeade in the snow before

"Black please just tell me where were going, you know I hate surprises" Sirius' eyes sparkled.

"On the contrary Jones, I know you love surprises" Hestia rolled her eyes; it was now becoming a continuous cycle.

"But..." Hestia started again

"We're HERE" Sirius said gleefully. He grabbed Hestia's hand and ran towards a building laughing like a three year old boy.

Hestia pulled her hand free and looked at her surroundings. In front of them was a large, run down building with a sagging roof and broken windows. The paint was peeling if not gone completely and it would have certainly already fallen down without the help of magic. She'd heard about this place. The entire village of Hogsmeade steered clear of it. They were sure it was haunted. The Shrieking Shack. Sirius had stopped as well and now turned around to face her, intertwining his hands with hers.

"Scared Jones?" Hestia laughed outright.

"Just worried you'll take advantage of me Black" she answered, dropping her hands and entering the building's front door. Sirius took a deep breath, and followed her.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

After she'd entered the shack the first thing she saw was a winding staircase. It was dark, so she considered waiting for Sirius. Then she thought of all the 'scared of the dark' jokes she was sure to get and began climbing on her own.

She'd slipped twice and only when she saw the distant light of a candle in the farthest room did she truly know where she was going.

When she reached the room she stopped dead. Did he actually do this?

Various versions of the board game Pictionary were stacked against the far wall. A small table was set up, filled with two plates of Chicken and Dumplings and a large bowl of mashed potatoes in between them. cans lined the table. Sketching pads were stationed around the room complete with charcoal and colored pencils as well as paints and graphite drawing pencils. She didn't even notice that Sirius had come up behind her.

He twined his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Speechless?' he asked softly. She nodded. She was speechless. She wasn't aware he'd known all theses things about her. Like her favorite board game, soda, and food. Then she knew. Lily. Of course she'd told him. He'd probably begged. But either way he'd been nice enough to find out.

"Come on" he said quietly. He dragged her towards the table. For the next two hours they sat and talked. Sirius couldn't remember if he'd ever spent two hours with a girl just talking, but with Hestia it was easy. Being half blood Hestia was able to explain to him a lot about muggles and her other life. How she'd been a gymnast, but it took up too much time when she started Hogwarts. How she'd been a girl scout, but only so she could see her friend, who she later found out was a muggle born- Lily.

And being pureblood, Sirius explained his lifestyle. How his parents hated him and his brother was brainwashed. How he'd left and James had taken him in like a member of the family.

Two hours later they knew the others entire life story, give or take a few embarrassing stories.

"Do you want to play?" Sirius asked when the conversation grew dry, gesturing to the games. Hestia nodded. They played. Hestia won.

"What is that?"

"It's a dog!"

"That is not a dog you pervert!" Sirius laughed.

"Time to sketch then?" Hestia's mouth immediately closed and she shook her head. Sirius looked at her, confused.

"Why not" he asked "You love to draw" she turned to look out of a dirty broken window.

"Well…" Sirius squeezed her hand.

"Idon'twanttohaveawizardjob" she said. Somehow she squished it all into one word.

"What? Sirius asked. Usually he would have laughed, but he could sense the seriousness of the situation. Hestia took a deep breath.

"I don't want a wizard job…I want to be an architect." She said slowly, eyeing her boyfriend for his reaction. Sirius stared for a moment then laughed.

"You're laughing?" she asked outraged.

"You're serious?" he asked stifling another chuckle.

"That's why you won't draw" Hestia withdrew her hand.

"Yes! I don't want to think about what I can't have, my parents and everybody else thing I'm so stupid for wanting to be an architect!" she screamed.

"Hestia, Hestia relax" he said. "Why would I care?" He asked like it didn't matter at all. Hestia's eyes shone.

"What" he asked nervously right before Hestia kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you" she whispered. Sirius glowed. Hestia picked up a piece of charcoal and began to draw lines. Sirius took the hint and grabbed a colored pencil. Hestia's lines quickly became a beautiful picture, Sirius' stayed scribbles.

"One" Hestia said, preparing to unveil her masterpiece a few hours later.

"Two" Sirius smirked.

"Three" both flipped their sketches over. Sirius gasped. In front of him was a gorgeous portrait of himself. All the lines were right, down to the careless smirk. Hestia laughed. Sirius' stick figure with straight black hair was cute…for a five year old.

"Niiiiceeee" she giggled. Sirius remained gobsmacked. He grasped both of her hands seriously. Her laugh caught in her throat.

"You have to be an architect. You're too good not to be." He said hoarsely. Her eyes widened and she thrust the picture at him.

"For you" she stuttered. Sirius shook his head.

"I'd rather have a picture of you." So that's what Hestia drew next. Before they even realized it, the candle was a stub and all the soda was gone. An hour ago Hestia had been laughing, now she was practically snoring

"Note to self: Hestia Jones gets giggly when she's hyper, but she crashes early" Sirius said as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry" Hestia mumbled. She shook her head successfully waking her up for a few moments. They descended the stairs. Hestia pushed Sirius away.

"I'm not a cripple" she said irritably. Sirius smirked.

"Still feisty even when exhausted" he joked, but it was ruined by his next yawn.

"Tell me three things I don't know about you" He said struggling to keep her awake as they trudged through the snow.

"Okay" she said sleepily.

"1. My middle name is Elizabeth." She began.

"I knew that!" he yelped. Even half asleep Hestia rolled her eyes.

"

Fine. 1. My favorite subject in elementary school was math." She said, again she was interrupted.

"Wait what's math?" Hestia sighed.

"2. I went to muggle school until I was 11, math is a subject like potions". Sirius raised his eyebrows in recognition.

"And 3. I am so afraid of flying it's not even funny, you're turn" Hestia drifted off again, this time Sirius was sure she was out for good. He lifted her feet and carried her cradle style up into the castle.

"1. I've never been in love.

2. I've never spent an entire evening doing nothing but talking to a beautiful girl like you

3. I think I love you" he whispered, something he knew he wouldn't admit out loud again for a long time. His voice caught a moment later when he just barely he heard her voice

"I think I love you too" Sirius grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday Hestia"


End file.
